


Meet The Miracles

by FanGirl_4Life_2020



Category: We Can Be Heroes (2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Interracial Relationship, Smut, barely but still, her name is Samara, idc i liked the movie, she is super smart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl_4Life_2020/pseuds/FanGirl_4Life_2020
Summary: Idc what y'all say; I liked We Can Be Heroes. Watching it, all I could think was two things: 1) the parent-child relationships are amazing and 2) Miracle Guy could get it.or also known as the day and the life of Miracle family.
Relationships: Miracle Guy & Wheels, Miracle Guy/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Meet The Miracles

Samara was in the kitchen washing dishes while simultaneously checking over some paperwork on her ? when her document suddenly closed.

_"Miracle Guy and Wheels are requesting clearance to land"_

Samara grabbed a rag, drying off her hands,"If I don't, they'll just land in my Greenhouse again. Access granted."

_"Permission for landing granted"_

She threw away her rag and dusted off her skirt before making her way outside to greet the two. As she walked along the green grass, the ground seemed to open to reveal a large landing pad with the Heroes logo etched into it. She looked up just in time see them arrive.

Atlas or should she say Wheels was coming down on the rockets in his chair and waved at his mother as he waited for them to go back into his wheelchair. She was happy to see that he had worn his seatbelt like see had told him to. She didn't want anything to happen to him.

Moments later, Miracle Guy, or should she say husband Zeus was flying through the air and landed beside Atlas, kneeling with his fist to the ground in his "Miracle Guy" pose. Her husband was so overdramatic.

"Well look at my men coming home from a day of saving the world", she greeted walking over to the landing pad in the backyard. She quickly did a quick assessment on both Zeus and Atlas before deeming them of perfect health.

Zeus moved towards her, silver cape bellowing behind him as he hugged his wife, lifting up off the ground.

She giggled, swatting at him before he put her down, "How was the mission?", she asked pecking her husband on the lips as he took his spot beside her, his arm looping around her waist.

Zeus huffed, rolling his neck until it popped atleast four times, "Nothing Miracle Guy and Wheels can't handle, right son?", he asked his son, offering him a fist bump which he eagerly returned.

"Yeah, totally dad", she smiled as he ruffled his son's golden blonde hair, "we took out a giant green Iran that was trying to eat the Eiffel Tower and-" Samara just listened intently as her son rambled about today's mission and showing her the footage he got on her touchpad.

She was so proud that her boy was such a great hero and was able to fight alongside his father and his friends. Sometimes she thought he was stronger than anyone and she wasn't just talking about muscles.

She snapped out of her daze just as Atlas looked at her, "Mom, Missy's is having a sleepover slash training camp thing at her abuelita's and I was wondering if I could go?", he asked, wiggling in his chair as he awaited her response.

"And what did your father say?", she asked, looking back at her husband with a raised eyebrow. He was good to let him go off somewhere and not tell her until she was hacking into cameras all over the city.

Zeus held up his hand in surrender, "I said to ask your mother", he claimed, but she saw the wink he sent Atlas when he thought she wasn't looking.

She swatted at his bicep playfully before crouching down to be eye level with the blonde boy, "Ofcourse you can go", she agreed with a smile,"and when you get back I wanna show you the updates to your wheels I've been working on", she offered, cupping his cheeks, "get some input from that supercharged brain of yours?"

Atlas smile at the thought of going in the lab and getting upgrades to his wheelchair, "Your on", they stepped aside to let him roll into the house to get his things.

Now alone, Zeus turned his attention to his wife, "And how is my wonderful wife doing?", he asked, pulling her closer by her blouse.

"Aside from worrying about you and Atlas all day; I'm perfectly fine", she told him looking up at him with a smile.

"You have no reason to worry, babe, do you not know who I am? I mean, who dares cross this", he held up his right arm and flexed, the same way he did in his Instagram posts.

Samara just snorted, pulling his arm back down, "God, you're so cocky."

"And you love it", to prove his point, Zeus cupped her cheek and pulled her into a kiss. She happily kissed back, opening her mouth to allow his tongue inside to meet her own.

Samara only snapped out of her daze as his mouth trailed down to her throat, "Uh Miracle Guy, can you atleast wait til our son isn't here and we aren't outside for everyone to see?", Samara pointed out as he began to suck on her throat and she practically melted in his arms. As good as it felt (and it did); she had to remind herself that they could not do this, not here atleast.

She tried to escape but it was futile; no point in fighting against a superhero, _"Zeus?"_ , she whined, wiggling in his hold.

Zeus just curled a strong arm around her waist and she knew she was trapped, "Oh you're no fun", he whispered, pressing his mouth to hers. He smiled against her mouth, cupping her cheek as the kiss deepened.

When they parted, both were breathless, "And you're a narcissist", she countered playfully, untangling herself from his grasp, "tell me something I don't know."

With a wink, she went in the house leaving her super-husband outside.

**_* * * * * *_ **

Zeus could never _ever_ **_ever_** get over how beautiful his wife looked like this.

Samara was in his lap, straddling his strong thighs as they clutched onto one another. He had his hand braced behind himself, propping them up as they continued to grind against eachother, riding out the final aftershocks of their orgasms.

Their skin was prickled with sweat, the sheets pooled at their hips to relieve some of the heat between them.

They shared passionate pecks, the room silent save for the sound of their heavy breathing. "Looks like somebody missed me?", Zeus murmured between kisses, his fingers knotted in her hair, his hand still braced on her bare hip.

Samara licked her lips, pulling away, "Maybe?", she said behind a giggle. She pecked his lips before rolling off of him, messy hair painting her pillow. He really put a number on her.

Zeus laughed, laying back down on his own pillow, "You should miss me more often", he purred, not noticing her tense as he closed his eyes.

After arguing without herself for a second, Samara took a deep breath before deciding to just bite the bullet and say it, "Better take advantage, won't be able to do that when the baby gets here."

It went dead silent for a long time and she flinched at the quietness.  
Next thing she knew had to clutch the sheets to her chest when Zeus suddenly shot up with so much force the bed jolted, "Baby? What bab-? How?"

No longer startled, Samara stared at him, as if they didn't just give a perfect example as to how _that_ had happened. Zeus rushed to right his face, laying back down as to make them both more comfortable, "I mean- that's amazing! We said we wanted to have another one."

"I know", Samara answered breathlessly, before looking up at the ceiling, smiling at the surreal like reality that would be their future. After they found out the extent of Atlas' powers, they were hesitant to have anymore children, but the desire to expand their family was strong. They knew whatever gifts their child would have, they would love them the same.

"Atlas figured it out already", she informed, glancing over at him. She could never hide anything from Atlas, but they didn't stop her from being surprised when he clocked her while they were doing laundry.

Zeus frowned, "Wait what? Was it when you combined the cream cheese with guacamole and peanut butter crackers?", he asked suddenly serious and Samara couldn't help but laugh at him.

"God I'm glad Chase got my brain _and_ your super strenth cause you're skulls _super_ thick", she teased, knocking on his head to emphasize his thick headedness. Her husband was a superhero but he was the most oblivious person she had ever met.

"Oh ha ha", Zeus laughed dryly at her, taking hands in his and kissing them. Samara's heart shouldn't have fluttered when his lips brushed over her knuckles, before looking her in the eyes, "I can't wait til we have a little Nyx or Eros running around", he hummed, dimples on display as he pressed their foreheads together.

Samara couldn't help but pull him into a sweet kiss before parting. She rolled over and Zeus wrapped his arms around her to bring her back against her chest. She couldn't ignore the hands on her still flat belly and the butterflies she felt as his buried his head in her neck. She could only place a hand onto of his, tracing in hand with her thumb.

"Our little miracles."

**Author's Note:**

> Endnotes: really just got the idea for this outta nowhere. Miracle Guy was hot asf. Since he and Wheels didn't have real names in the movie, I came up with the Mythology names cause it's cute; Eros for a boy and Nyx for a girl.


End file.
